For the past few years, the fast developments of Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) drive the products with curved and flexible touch panel entering the markets rapidly. The major panel manufacturers invested a great amount of capital in developing the flexible touch panels. Different layers of the touch panels are fastened to each other with the optical clear adhesive (OCA). However, the optical clear adhesive is a glue material easy to occur deformation. For the flexible display apparatus, the product needs to be folded and spread frequently. The optical clear adhesive would be squeezed and deform when the product is operated form the spreading state to the folding state, and the optical clear adhesive would undergo from the former extruding state to the stretching state when the product is operated form the folding state to the spreading state. But the rough recovery of the optical clear adhesive to the original state before folding the product needs few hours, therefore is not satisfying the demand of the flexible displays.
Because the larger thickness of the optical clear adhesive the longer the recovery time for the squeezing deformation, the current solution is to reduce the thickness of the optical clear adhesive. However, the thinner optical clear adhesive could not fill effectively the thickness difference between different laminates, and has the risk of occurring bubbles.